Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile
Star Trek Ouwardly Mobile: This is a series of fanfics, all set in a common alternate universe. This AU is sometimes referred to as ST-OM or Jay-Trek. This series started life as a Role Playing Scenarios played between 1992 and 1996. The early scenarios featured the Starship USS Harrier and crew. In time I incorporated other Trek RPG scenarios, characters situations and props into ST-OM. Now the series incorporates multiple ships, crews and story lines. List of episodes of Star Trek - Outwardly Moble ST-OM Features Original Characters and ships. Canon Ships and Characters appear rarely in ST-OM. There is an ST-OM Timeline Why the name? There have been rare contacts from people who have assumed that "Outwardly Mobile" refers to homosexuality, as in "out of the closet". It is not. I have nothing substantiaal to say about homosexuality, exceept for a general wish for tolerance and just treatment ffor all people. Given the number of characters in ST-OM the odds are that some of them are Gay, Lesbian, Bi-Sexual, Trans-gendered, or they have some alternate sexuality that thee Techno-Magic of Star Trek makes possible. No charracters have informed me of this, and as of this writing I have no strong emotional tension about the subject, so there are no stories to be told in this area. The actual intent was to refer to upward mobility. Upward mobility in real life refers to some one who's income and social status has good potential to increase. The desire for this can lead to social climbing, and ruthless behavior in pursuit of upward mobility. There can be a culture of upward mobility, where a given group of people become myopic about their own group and their status within it. My intent was to imply that there is a difference in world view between Starfleet HQ wonks and people on the frontier actively exploring the unknown and defending the good, and then look at the conflict between these two frames of mind. My long distance goal was to make the phrase "We shall not cease from exploration and the end of all our exploring will be to arrive where we started and know the place for the first time" - T. S. Elliot a thematic backbone for the series. I also quite like - "...but as for me, I am tormented with an everlasting itch for things remote. I love to sail forbidden seas, and land on barbarous coasts." - Herman Melville But I didn't know this quote when I started ST-OM. The Everyman Theme I like people. I just do. I think people are cool. I think that secretly, everyone has a hero, an artist, a sage inside, waiting for the right circumstances to come out. Star Trek often features the best-of-the-best. My goal was to mix and match these. These people had to be among the best and brightest, or else why is starfleet handing them a starship? So the characters in ST-OM are competent every-man/woman/whatever (No one's sure with the Rhondans) Who, under stress can reveal the genius, the hero, the artist inside. Ships of ST-OM: These are the Starships whos crews are protagonists in ST-OM. Each ship can mark a sort of Chapter of ST-OM even though some of them overlap. *SHJT *Bendross *'Bendross 2125' *'USS Ezekiel' *'SS Emma 2267' *'USS Enterprise (TOS)' *'USS Harrier' *'USS Discovery' *'USS Endeavor' *'Deep Space Ten' *'USS ShiKahr' *'USS Sutherland' *'USS Excelsior' *'USS Gemini' *'Deep Space Thirteen' *'USS Cinncinatus' *'Vista City Police Department 2374' *'SS California' *'ERM Melakon' *'Banshee Squadron' *'Attack Group 712' The Star Trek Players ST-OM began life as a Star Trek role playing scenario. Role playing is not a solitary activity (Unless you can convince the voices in your head to pick up some dice...) - The Core ST-OM stories, the USS Harrier and USS Discovery stem from role playing sesseions between myself and Dennis Washburn. In the early and mid-1990s, I had more successful Star Trek Role Playing sessions. After securing verbal permissions from each player, I incorporated much of these games including characters, situations and plots into subsequent ST-OM stories. As this page continues to be edited, I Will add names of People who contributed to Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile. Jay P Hailey Dennnis Washburn Category:ST-OM Category:Story Series